mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohio-Pennsylvania League
The Ohio-Pennsylvania League (1905–1912) was among scores of minor league baseball organizations that popped up throughout the country in the early 20th century. During its seven-year lifespan, the league comprised dozens of local teams that served as training grounds for athletes and officials who would later distinguish themselves in major league baseball. The association had its beginnings in March 1905, when league president Charlie Morton invited six prospective members to a meeting in Akron, Ohio.[1] In May 1905, eleven teams joined the Protective Association of Independent Clubs, which formed the basis of the Class C Division Ohio-Pennsylvania League.[1] Ultimately, the league trimmed down to eight teams from the following cities: Akron, Ohio; Homestead, Pennsylvania; Lancaster, Pennsylvania; Newark, Ohio; Niles, Ohio; Sharon, Pennsylvania; Youngstown, Ohio; and Zanesville, Ohio.[2] That September, the Youngstown Ohio Works won the league championship, although sources disagree on the team's final record. As one researcher writes: "The Reach Guide (1906) credits Youngstown with an 84–32 won-lost record where the Spalding Guide of the same year lists a 90–35 record. The Encyclopedia of Minor League Baseball (1993) tells a third story, giving Youngstown an 88–35 mark".[1] By the end of its seven-year lifespan, in 1912, the Ohio-Pennsylvania League had enlisted the membership of no less than 40 ball clubs based in over 20 cities.[1] While the Ohio-Pennsylvania League was disorganized (like many of its counterparts), it provided regional sports teams with an alternative to the established minor-league system.[1] Baseball luminaries who were once connected to the league include Billy Evans,[3] Lee Fohl,[4] Bill Phyle,[4] and Everett Scott.[5] Future Hall-of-Fame infielder George Sisler signed his first professional contract with an Akron club associated with the O-P League, although he never actually played for the team. 1905-1912 *Akron, OH: Akron Buckeyes 1905; Akron Rubbernecks 1906; Akron Champs 1907-1911 *Alliance, OH & Sebring, OH: Alliance-Sebring Twins 1912 **The team disbanded due to player's strike on July 15, 1912 *Barberton, OH: Barberton Magic Cities 1905 *Braddock, PA: Braddock Infants 1905 *Bridgeport, OH: Bridgeport Giants 1912 **The team moved from Sharon on August 10, 1912. *Bucyrus, OH: Bucyrus Bucks 1905 *Butler, PA: Butler Bucks 1905; Butler 1908 **The Butler club moved from Girard on May 19, 1908 and moved to Erie on June 15, 1908. *Canton, OH: Canton Protectives 1905; Canton Watchmakers 1908-1909; Canton Deubers 1910-1911 *Connellsville, PA: Connellsville Cokers 1912 **The team disbanded on June 18, 1912. *East Liverpool, OH: East Liverpool Potters 1908-1911; East Liverpool Potters 1912 **The first Potters team disbanded on August 20, 1911. The team moved to Pittsburgh on August 14, 1912. *Erie, PA: Erie Sailors 1908-1911 **The team moved from Butler on June 15, 1908 *Fairmont, WV: Fairmont Fairies 1912 **The team moved from Salem on July 9, 1912. *Girard, OH: Girard 1908 **The club moved to Butler on May 19, 1908 *Homestead, PA: Homestead Steel Workers 1905 *Kent, OH: Kent Kings 1905 *Lancaster, OH: Lancaster Lanks 1905-1907 *Lima, OH: Lima Lees 1905 *Mansfield, OH: Mansfield Giants 1906; Mansfield Pioneers 1907; Mansfield Reformers 1910; Mansfield Brownies 1911 *Marion, OH: Marion Moguls 1906-1907 **The team moved from Zanesville on August 28, 1906. *Massillon, OH: Massillon Farmers 1905 *McKeesport, PA: McKeesport Colts 1905; McKeesport Tubers 1908-1910; McKeesport Tubers 1912 **The second Tubers team disbanded on July 17, 1912. *Mount Vernon, OH: Mount Vernon Clippers 1905 *New Castle, PA: New Castle Outlaws 1906; New Castle Nocks 1907-1912 **The Outlaws moved to Sharon on August 12, 1906. The Nocks disbanded on June 18, 1912. *New Martinsville, WV: New Martinsville 1912 **The club moved from Pittsburgh on August 18, 1912. *Newark, OH: Newark Idlewilds 1905; Newark Cotton Tops 1906; Newark Newks 1907 *Niles, OH: Niles Crowites 1905 *Pittsburgh, PA: Pittsburgh 1912 **The club moved from East Liverpool on August 14, 1912 and moved to New Martinsville on August 18, 1912. *Salem, OH: Salem Quakers 1912 **The team moved to Fairmont on July 9, 1912. *Sharon, PA: Sharon Steels 1905-1906; Sharon Giants 1907-1908; Sharon Travelers 1911-1912 **The Travelers moved from New Castle on August 12, 1911. The team moved to Bridgeport on August 10, 1912. *Steubenville, OH: Steubenville Factory Men 1905; Steubenville Stubs 1909, 1911 **The second Stubs team disbanded on August 20, 1911. *Steubenville, OH & Follansbee, WV: Steubenville-Follansbee Stubs 1912 *Washington, PA: Washington Patriots 1905 *Wooster, OH: Wooster Trailers 1905 *Youngstown, OH: Youngstown Ohio Works 1905-1906; Youngstown Champs 1907-1908; Youngstown Indians 1909; Youngstown Steelmen 1910-1911 *Zanesville, OH: Zanesville Moguls 1905-1906 **The team moved to Marion on August 28, 1906. http://www.baseball-reference.com/bpv/index.php?title=Ohio-Pennsylvania_League&action=edit&section=3 edit Teams and Statistics http://www.baseball-reference.com/bpv/index.php?title=Ohio-Pennsylvania_League&action=edit&section=4 edit 1905-1912 1905 Ohio-Pennsylvania League President:Charles H. Morton The league was admitted to the National Association July 21. 10 teams wound up finishing the season. 21 participated. No player statistics available for this season. 1906 Ohio-Pennsylvania League President:Charles H. Morton #Zanesville (58-55) Moved to Marion August 28. No Playoffs Scheduled. 1907 Ohio-Pennsylvania League President:Charles H. Morton No Playoffs Scheduled. 1908 Ohio-Pennsylvania League President:Charles H. Morton #Girard (0-9) moved to Butler May 9; Butler (5-17) moved to Erie June 15. The season was shortened to September 7. No Playoffs Scheduled. 1909 Ohio-Pennsylvania League President:Charles H. Morton No Playoffs Scheduled. 1910 Ohio-Pennsylvania League Presidents:Samuel L. Wright / George L. Moreland No Playoffs Scheduled. 1911 Ohio-Pennsylvania League President: George L. Moreland #New Castle (25-85) moved to Sharon August 12. ##East Liverpool and Steubenville disbanded August 20. No Playoffs Scheduled. 1912 Ohio-Pennsylvania League Class D President: G.Y. Travis #Connelsville and New Castle disbanded June 18. ##Salem moved to Fairmont July 9. ###Alliance-Sebring disbanded July 15 due to a player strike. ####McKeesport disbanded July 17. #####Sharon moved to Bridgeport August 10. @East Liverpool moved to Pittsburgh (2-0) August 14. then to New Martinsville August 18. The league rescinded its membership to the National Association August 13 when it placed a franchise in Pittsburgh. Playoff: Fairmont was declared champion when Steubenville-Follansbee was unable to field a team for the playoffs. http://www.baseball-reference.com/bpv/index.php?title=Ohio-Pennsylvania_League&action=edit&section=5 edit League Records 1905-1912 http://www.baseball-reference.com/bpv/index.php?title=Ohio-Pennsylvania_League&action=edit&section=6 edit Source The Encyclopedia of Minor League Baseball: Second Edition. Image is user created not original. **